Tak Disampingku
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Seperti keping domino yang disusun, satu peristiwa terjadi menyusul yang lainnya. Ketika badai kehidupan merebut ia yang penting bagi mereka, mampukah mereka bertahan? AU tapi masih semi-canon, no yuri. One-shot.


DISCLAIMER: Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tak Disampingku<strong>_

_An Idolmaster fanfic_

* * *

><p>"Pagi~" sapa Makoto Kikuchi sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor 765 Production itu. Hari itu masih pagi, dan mereka semua baru saja kembali dari pantai Yuigahama siang hari sebelumnya. Kantor itu nyaris kosong, dengan pengecualian sang sekretaris Kotori Otonashi yang selalu datang lebih pagi dari para idola dan produser mereka.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Makoto-chan," sambut sang sekretaris yang sedang menulis di papan jadwal. "Tumben pagi?"

"Diantar ayah naik Impreza-nya…" balas sang idola berambut hitam pendek itu sambil menyimpan tasnya di dalam locker. "Dasar maniak balap… katanya minggu depan dia mau ke Irohazaka menantang orang."

"Maksudmu beliau masih aktif berlomba?" tanya Kotori sebelum menyelesaikan tulisannya.

"Nggak sih, sejak dia masuk Todo Juku dan jadi instruktur dia sudah nggak turun di reli lagi," balas Makoto sambil duduk dan membuka-buka koran pagi yang diletakkan Kotori di atas meja. "Tapi dia masih sering _touge_[1] ke gunung-gunung. Kemarin katanya dia baru menantang teman eks reli-nya di Gunma balapan di… gunung apa itu ya namanya… Natsuna? Haruna?"

"Ahahaha, berarti beliau masih sehat," ujar Kotori sambil menutup kembali spidol yang baru ia gunakan.

"Hmm? _Tragedi di Yuigahama, Lima Pelajar Hilang Digulung Ombak_…" gumam Makoto sambil memfokuskan perhatian pada sebuah artikel di koran _Asahina Shinbun _yang sedang dibacanya. "… satu lagi telah ditemukan… tiga masih belum diketahui keberadaannya…"

"Kalian kan baru pulang dari Yuigahama kemarin siang?" tanya Kotori sambil mendekati sang idola, mencuri baca artikel itu dari belakang.

"Erh… aku punya firasat buruk…" gumam Makoto sambil menelan ludah. "Rasanya aku melihat salah satu dari mereka kemarin itu…"

"Eh? Masa…?" tanya Kotori sambil mencermati foto yang ditunjuk Makoto.

"Iya… kalau nggak salah cowok ini salah satu cowok yang disuruh Miki-chan berenang sampai sisi pantai sebaliknya itu…" jawab Makoto sambil mengigit bibir. "Aku juga tahu mereka disuruh berenang jauh dari Iori dan Yayoi."

"Hah? Miki-chan bilang begitu?" balas Kotori kaget.

"Ya… aku juga cuma lihat sekilas karena baru naik dari laut…" lanjut Makoto. "Mereka berebut berenang ke arah tengah… di belakangnya Miki cuma tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan cumi panggang… di tangannya juga ada setumpuk yakisoba."

"Pagi semuanya~" sapa Sang Produser sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Lho, baru ada Makoto?"

"Ah, Producer-san…" ujar Makoto sambil meletakkan koran di meja tamu. "Iya, kebetulan diantar ayah tadi pagi, ngebut pula."

"Oh, I see…" sang produser menimpali. "Jadwalmu hari ini…"

**…**

Keadaan di kantor 765 Pro siang hari itu biasa-biasa saja. Ami dan Mami Futami sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mereka bersama Iori Minase dan Azusa Miura. Kotori menyeduh air untuk dimasukkan dalam termos. Sebagian besar idol 765 Pro plus Ritsuko Akizuki sedang berada di luar kantor, melatih diri untuk pementasan dan tawaran job yang sewaktu-waktu bisa datang.

"Aneh…" gumam Sang Produser sambil menghela nafas.

"Ada apa, Producer-san?" tanya Kotori sambil menghidangkan secangkir teh pada sang pemuda.

"Miki tidak menjawab teleponku, ponselnya tidak aktif… tapi tidak apa juga sih, baru nanti jam 7 malam dia ada latihan vokal. Urobuchi-san yang biasanya jadi tutor Miki ada urusan siang ini, dan minta latihan dengannya diundur," gumam sang produser sambil memutar pulpen di tangannya.

"Mungkin Miki ketiduran entah di mana…?" balas Kotori sambil tersenyum. "Dia sih, diam semenit juga tidur…"

"Entahlah, dari tadi perasaanku tidak enak," gumam sang produser itu sambil meminum teh hijau hangat yang baru dihidangkan Kotori. "Kotori-san, bisa aku minta alamat rumah Miki dari buku data?"

"Boleh," balas sang sekretaris sambil mencabut sebuah pulpen dari dalam sakunya. "Sebentar…"

"Nii-chan! Ada apa ini dengan Mikimiki?" seru Ami dan Mami Futami bersamaan sambil 'muncul' dari balik rak yang membatasi wilayah kerja para produser dan sekretaris dari ruang tamu dan _common area_ kantor kecil itu.

"Ah, biasalah… mungkin tertidur di bangku taman entah di mana…" balas sang produser, berusaha mengecilkan masalah yang mengganggu hatinya ini. "Pe-er kalian sudah selesai?"

"Su~dah! Iorin dan Azunyan membantu kami~" balas Mami sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, siap-siap sana. Sebentar lagi Ritsuko-san akan mengantar Mami audisi…" balas sang produser sambil menerima secarik kertas dari Kotori. "Dan Ami ada job dengan Ryuuguu Komachi kan?"

"Haaai roger~" balas si kembar Futami itu sambil kembali ke sofa.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu Kotori-san…" ujar sang produser sambil menghampiri hanger tempat jaketnya digantung. "Aku mau mengecek ke studio vokal, habis itu ke rumah Miki sebentar."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Producer-han~" balas Kotori sambil mengangkat gelas yang baru digunakan sang produser ke tempat cuci piring.

"Ara ara, Kotori-san~" gumam Azusa yang kebetulan sedang mencuci tangan di bak cuci piring. "Sejak kapan pindah berlogat Kansai?"

**…**

Makoto sedang berjalan keluar dari sanggar tari tempat para idol 765 Pro berlatih, menuju perhentian bus yang akan membawanya kembali ke kantor 765 Production. Latihannya tadi siang cukup bagus, dan sekarang si tomboy dari 765 Pro itu sudah yakin kalau ia tidak akan salah lagi menarikan koreografi yang akan terpakai di sebuah acara yang akan diisinya akhir minggu ini.

Saat Makoto menyeberang jalan, sebuah _kei-car_[2] putih membunyikan klaksonnya saat sang gadis melintas di depannya. Makoto langsung mengenali sang pengemudi di balik kaca depan bening itu, dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Producer-san mau ke mana? Tumben pakai mobil…" tanya Makoto membuka pembicaraan.

"Tadi sih baru mengecek ke studio musik, kalau-kalau Miki sudah datang dan ketiduran di sana," ujar sang produser sambil memasukkan perseneling mobil kecil itu ke gigi satu dan mulai maju.

"Miki… nggak di sana, ya," ujar Makoto sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Iya," balas sang Produser muram sambil maju karena lampu lalu lintas sudah hijau. "Aku khawatir, jadi aku menelpon ke rumahnya. Kata orang rumahnya Miki sudah berangkat dari jam sembilan pagi."

"Ini… jam satu siang," gumam Makoto dengan nada rendah. "Mmh… Producer-san, perasaanku nggak enak."

"Sama…" balas sang produser sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. "Ada petunjuk Miki mungkin ke mana?"

"Ada… sih," ujar Makoto sambil memasang sabuk pengaman yang tadi lupa dikenakannya. "Producer-san udah baca koran di kantor pagi ini?"

"Belum sih…" ujar sang produser sambil berhenti di lampu merah berikutnya.

"Ada… lima orang hilang di Yuigahama, tempat kita berenang kemarin…" balas Makoto sambil memusatkan penglihatannya ke dash-board mobil kecil milik sang produser itu. "Kejadiannya pas setelah kita pergi dari pantai, dan… umh… ini sih tebakanku saja… Miki-chan merasa bersalah."

"Kok aneh?" ujar sang produser sambil maju dan memasuki jalan tol. "Nggak seperti biasanya Miki merasa bersalah karena hal yang nggak ada hubungannya dengan dia…"

"Ung… masalahnya… " balas Makoto sambil menunduk. "Dia yang kemarin menyuruh lima orang anak itu… berenang sampai sisi pantai satunya…"

Hening sejenak meraja dalam mobil itu.

"Ya Tuhan… ini menjelaskan semuanya, tapi bukan ke arah yang kuharapkan," ujar sang produser memecah es kesunyian diantara dua penghuni mobil kecil itu. "Aku yakin Miki tidak bermaksud sampai membuat orang tenggelam seperti itu. Dia memang kadang tidak peka terhadap orang lain, tapi ia juga tidak akan dengan sengaja menyakiti orang seperti itu…"

"Itulah masalahnya, Producer-san…" timpal Makoto sambil menghela nafas. "Miki-chan tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun, aku juga yakin hal itu. Tapi kalau dia tahu ada orang sampai meninggal karena menuruti keinginannya… apalagi keinginannya itu hanya main-main belaka, rasa bersalah bisa membuatnya hatinya hancur."

"Kau benar, Makoto," ujar sang produser sambil memijit matanya. "Duh… bagaimana ini…"

"Kita harus mencari Miki-chan dengan cara apapun," timpal Makoto sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Sampai Yuigahama kalau perlu."

"Menurutmu dia ada di sana?" tanya sang produser sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Kalau masalahnya saja seperti ini, apapun jadi mungkin…" jawab Makoto sambil bersandar ke sandaran kursi. "Ngomong-ngomong Producer-san… dari tadi kita melaju dengan kecepatan segini terus…? Kalau kulihat… nggak sampai tujuh puluh…"

"Mobil ini… bukan mobil balap atau sport, Makoto," gerutu sang produser sambil tersenyum miris. "Kalau begitu, tolong telepon Kotori-san, beritahu kalau kita sedang mencari Miki. Kamu juga harusnya nggak ada jadwal sore ini."

"Baiklah," balas Makoto sambil mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

…

"Halo, di sini 765 Production, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Oh, Makoto-chan… EEH? Miki menghilang?"

Seruan Kotori itu sontak membuat seisi kantor menoleh ke arahnya. Selain Mami, Ritsuko, dan para anggota Ryuuguu Komachi, ada juga Hibiki Ganaha, Yayoi Takatsuki, Yukiho Hagiwara, dan Haruka Amami yang baru kembali dari latihan mereka masing-masing. Detik-detik menegangkan berlalu saat Kotori mendengarkan dan membalas telepon Makoto itu.

"Ya… Oke… Kamu bersama Producer-han? Oke… Kalian akan mencarinya? Producer-han?" gumam sang sekretaris sambil mencatat beberapa hal di buku kecil yang terbuka di atas meja. "Jadi bagaimana ceritanya… begitu… oke… Ya? Oke, oke… telepon Urobuchi-san? Baik. Nomornya tanya Ritsuko-san? Baik. Semoga berhasil, Producer-han."

"Ada apa ini tentang Miki menghilang?" tanya Ritsuko sambil memutar kursinya untuk menghadap Kotori.

"Iya… Miki belum datang ke sini dari pagi dan ponselnya tidak aktif, lalu Producer-han yang perasaannya tidak enak mau mendatangi rumah Miki setelah mengecek idol-idol yang lain di tempat latihan," jelas Kotori yang tampak gugup. "Terus tadi nampaknya Producer-han sempat menelepon ke rumah Miki, tapi katanya Miki sudah berangkat dari pagi. Makoto-chan bilang kalau dia mungkin… terpengaruh karena kejadian di koran."

"Kejadian di koran?" tanya Ritsuko agak bingung.

"Ya, Yayoi dan aku melihatnya mengusir beberapa orang pemuda yang… _ngecengin_ dia dengan cara menyuruh mereka semua berenang hingga sisi pantai yang satunya," timpal Iori sambil meletakkan tangan di bahu Yayoi. "Lalu aku membaca berita Asahina Shinbun tentang lima orang hilang di Yuigahama tadi pagi… tidak butuh jenius untuk menebak berapa dua ditambah dua dalam perkara ini."

"Un… saya dan Iori-chan memang melihat Miki-chan melakukan itu kemarin di pantai…" Yayoi dengan malu-malu angkat bicara. "Miki-chan menyuruh lima orang pemuda berenang sampai ke sisi satunya. Nggak lama sesudahnya Makoto-chan naik dari laut… nampaknya ia juga melihat lima pemuda itu berenang ke tengah."

"Ugh… ya sudahlah. Masalah datang dan pergi, tapi pertunjukan ini mesti terus berjalan. Kotori-san, tolong jaga di kantor malam ini, siapa tahu ada berita baru dari Makoto dan Producer-san. Kalau Takagi-shachou bertanya, jangan ceritakan tentang bagian di pantai itu sampai dia bertanya," Ritsuko mengomando Kotori dan para Idol yang sedang terdiam itu. "Kalian yang lain, tetap jalankan kegiatan kalian seperti biasa. Yang bebas tugas boleh pulang, tapi terus pantau berita di televisi atau radio. Siapa yang tahu berita apa yang bisa muncul di sana."

"A-ano… R-Ritsuko-san…" Yukiho mengangkat tangan. "S-saya… boleh minta bantuan anak buah Ayah…? K-kalau tidak salah… b-beliau punya kantor cabang di Kamakura… T-takutnya…"

"Boleh saja. Kirimkan foto Miki lewat mail supaya mereka tidak salah orang. Berikan juga nomor telepon Producer-san kalau-kalau mereka menemukan sesuatu di sana," komando Ritsuko sambil berdiri. "Yang hadir di sini, beritahu yang tidak hadir!"

"Baik!" balas para idola itu dengan suara bulat.

"Dan Kotori-san… ada apa ini dengan logat Kansai?" tanya Ritsuko penasaran.

**…**

"Bagaimana, Producer-san?" tanya Makoto sambil membawakan dua kaleng minuman ringan. Mereka sedang ada di lingkungan rumah Miki di Hikarigaoka, sebelah utara Tokyo.

"Tidak ada perkembangan…" gumam sang produser sambil terengah. "Orang-orang di pertokoan dan stasiun terakhir melihat Miki di sekitar sini tadi pagi…"

"Aku sudah mencari ke taman dan tempat umum lain di sekitar sini… sama, nggak ada perkembangan berarti," gumam Makoto sambil membuka kaleng minuman ringan lalu meminumnya. "Gueh… Miki bisa ada di mana saja saat ini."

"Nampaknya iya…" balas sang Produser sambil menghela nafas. "Duh Miki…"

Tiba-tiba ponsel sang produser berdering. Nomornya tidak ia kenal.

"Halo, dengan siapa saya bicara?" ujar sang produser sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan tangan.

"Saya Tanaka dari kantor Grup Hagiwara di Kamakura," ujar suara di seberang saluran telepon. "Yukiho-himesama bilang anda butuh mencari seseorang?"

"Erm… ya, betul…" balas sang produser, yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Nama gadis itu Miki Hoshii. Yu-… er, Yukiho-kun sudah mengirimkan fotonya…?"

"Sudah, sudah. Kami menerimanya lewat mail setengah jam lalu, dan kami baru menyebarluaskannya," balas Tanaka. "Kami harus mencarinya hidup atau mati?"

"Hi-… hidup. Harus hidup," balas sang produser yang semakin gugup. "Dia harus menjelaskan banyak hal pada kami…"

"Ossh. Kalau begitu, nanti anak buah saya yang akan menghubungi nomor ini segera begitu ada perkembangan," balas Tanaka datar. "Terima kasih, Producer-dono. Semoga berhasil."

"Ha-… hai…" balas sang produser sambil menarik nafas penuh ketidakpastian. "Makoto… kamu tahu apa pekerjaan ayahnya Yukiho…?"

"Lebih baik… kita tidak mempermasalahkan itu sekarang," balas Makoto sambil nyengir. "Itu tadi dari Grup Hagiwara ya?"

"Iya. Nampaknya Yukiho meminta bantuan anak buah ayahnya…" balas sang produser sambil tertawa garing.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel sang produser berdering lagi. Nomornya pun tak ia kenal.

"Halo?" ujar sang produser.

"Disini Suzuki dari Grup Hagiwara, kantor Kamakura," ujar suara di seberang. "Anda yang mencari Miki Hoshii?"

"Um… ya, betul…" balas sang produser sambil menghela nafas.

"Ada beberapa pedagang yang melihat gadis yang mirip dengan foto yang diedarkan Aniki. Posisinya dekat stasiun Yuigahama. Kata mereka 90% - 100% mirip," ujar Suzuki tenang. "Anda mau dia dibuntuti?"

"Eh… well… terserah bagaimana baiknya saja," ujar sang produser cepat. "Tapi tolong jangan didekati dulu. Biar kami yang bicara dengannya."

"Ossh. Oi kalian! Siap-siap di pan-"ujar suara di seberang saluran sebelum telepon itu putus.

"Bagaimana, Producer-san?" tanya Makoto yang baru kembali dari membuang sampah.

"Orang-orang Grup Hagiwara melihat seseorang yang mirip Miki di dekat Yuigahama… tepat seperti tebakan kita," ujar sang produser. "Duh… sekarang kita harus menyusul mereka ke sana dengan segera…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta diantar Ayah saja…?" tawar Makoto sambil nyengir. "Kalo nggak salah kantor Todo Juku dekat sini kok…"

"Bolehlah…" gumam sang Produser sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kalau kita naik kereta ke sana, bisa-bisa tak akan terkejar…"

**…**

"Uuum… Ayah?" tanya Makoto yang menggenggam sabuk pengamannya kuat-kuat. Mereka sedang melaju menembus jalan tol Tokyo Bayside ke arah Yokohama di dalam mobil Subaru Impreza milik sang ayah. "Apa kita tidak… _sedikit terlalu_ cepat…?"

"Lho, katanya kalian perlu sampai di Yuigahama secepatnya?" balas sang ayah sambil tersenyum. Sebatang tusuk gigi menghiasi bibir pria empat puluhan itu. "Lagipula, biarkan ayah bersenang-senang sedikit. Kan tak ada batas kecepatan di jalan tol."

"Ya, tapi…" gumam Makoto sambil melongok ke belakang, memandang sang produser yang mukanya sudah sangat pucat ketakutan. "Kita juga… butuh Producer-san dalam keadaan sadar. Lebih bagus… kalau kita tak perlu singgah ke rumah sakit dulu…"

"Aah, lelaki seperti dia harus tahan banting!" balas sang ayah sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ya kan, mister Produser?"

"I-iya," balas sang produser dengan suara yang lebih tinggi satu oktaf dari biasanya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah Honda NSX merah menyalip Subaru Impreza yang dikemudikan oleh ayah Makoto. Sebuah pencapaian yang cukup mengagumkan sebenarnya, apalagi Subaru Impreza yang mereka tumpangi itu sedang melaju dengan kecepatan seratus dua puluh kilometer per jam. Tuan Kikuchi hanya menyeringai.

"Wah, nantang dia. Pegangan, para penumpang! Biar si pemuda nyolot ini kuberi pelajaran!" seru tuan Kikuchi sambil menekan pedal gas lebih dalam lagi, memanggil lebih banyak kekuatan dari mesin Boxer yang diusung Subaru Impreza GC8 versi 5 yang mereka tumpangi itu. Cukup untuk dikatakan, jeritan ketakutan sang produser dan Makoto tenggelam oleh raungan buas mesin mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

**…**

"Ueh… heh… heh…" desah sang produser sambil minum sebotol air mineral yang disodorkan oleh tuan Kikuchi. Makoto sendiri masih menggeletak lemas di kursi depan setelah perjalanan menantang maut itu, yang memperpendek jarak tempuh Hikarigaoka di utara Tokyo dan Kamakura menjadi sekitar sepuluh menit saja.

"Nah, jadi bagaimana kita akan mencari gadis yang sedang kalian cari ini?" ujar tuan Kikuchi sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"Kita… uh, tunggu kabar…" balas sang produser sambil minum untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya. "Beberapa… kenalan kami di Kamakura membantu mencarinya…"

Tepat ketika sang produser menarik nafas lega, ponsel miliknya berdering lagi.

"Ha-… halo?" tanya sang produser.

"Saya Suzuki, yang tadi," ujar suara dari seberang sambungan. "Anda di mana sekarang, Producer-dono?"

"Sekitar… tempat parkir sebelah utara pantai Yuigahama, nampaknya…" balas sang produser yang sudah agak segar kembali. "Saya baru saja tiba… ada perkembangan baru, Suzuki-san?"

"Anak buah kami di pantai bilang nona itu meletakkan tas dan sepatunya dekat pinggir pantai dan mulai berjalan menuju laut. Apa perlu kami turun tangan mencegah?" tanya Suzuki, nadanya menyiratkan keraguan.

"Apa? Di mana dia sekarang?" seru sang produser panik.

"Dia terakhir terlihat… sekitar tugu peringatan Wakaejima," ujar Suzuki. "Apa perlu saya mengerahkan kapal?"

"Maaf merepotkan! Saya akan segera ke sana!" balas sang produser sambil memutus sambungan. "Makoto! Kau tahu tugu peringatan Wakaejima di mana?"

"Itu tempatku bertanding renang dengan Hibiki kemarin!" balas Makoto yang sudah sadar kembali. "Ayo, tempatnya tak jauh dari sini!"

Segera setelah tuan Kikuchi mengunci mobil, mereka bertiga langsung berlari ke arah tugu peringatan yang dimaksud oleh Makoto. Butuh kurang dari tiga menit untuk sampai ke sana, tapi apa daya, sesampainya mereka di tugu itu mereka hanya mendapati tas dan sepatu Miki di pinggir pantai. Beberapa pria tegap mendekati mereka, dan sang produser pun menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Anda Producer-dono yang mencari Hoshii Miki?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Betul," jawab sang produser sambil menoleh ke arah mereka. "Kalian… anggota Grup Hagiwara?"

"Benar. Aniki dan Yamada-san sedang mengambil kapal kecil di dermaga dekat sini. Anda jangan khawatir, Aniki dulu juara renang prefektur dan Yamada-san berpengalaman menyelamatkan orang di gempa Kobe," ujar pemuda yang tadi bertanya.

"Producer-san, tunggu… dengarkan baik-baik…" ujar Makoto sambil meletakkan jari di bibirnya, menyuruh semua orang diam.

* * *

><p><em>Semua jadi tiada,<em>

_Semua_

_Hancur luluh, hancur luluh_

_Hancur luluh…_

* * *

><p>"Itu… suara Miki!" seru sang produser sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke arah laut. Senandung itu begitu lirih, serapuh jiwa yang menyenandungkannya.<p>

"Suaranya dari arah batu itu!" seru Makoto sambil buru-buru menanggalkan jaket hitam-putih-merah yang menjadi pakaiannya sehari-hari. "Producer-san, tunggu di sini!"

"Ossh! Kami akan membantu!" seru pemuda yang tadi sempat bertanya pada sang produser.

"Aku ikut!" seru sang produser sambil menanggalkan sepatu. Belum tanggal kaos kaki sang produser, tuan Kikuchi sudah meletakkan tangan di pundak sang pemuda.

"Sudahlah Producer-san, anda jangan ikut. Percayalah sedikit dengan Makoto dan orang-orang Grup Hagiwara itu," ujar sang ayah sambil duduk di pasir pantai. "Lagipula, siapa lagi yang akan menjaga tas dan sepatu ini buat sang putri?"

"Anda… benar juga… Kikuchi-san…" gumam sang produser, menyerah pada logika tuan Kikuchi yang sudah duduk di atas pasir.

"Namaku Shinichi," balas sang ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Kanjinya… sama dengan kanji nama Makoto?" gumam sang produser sambil menoleh ke arah sang ayah, heran.

"Iya, punyaku cuma ditambah kanji angka satu saja," balas sang ayah sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok untuk disulut. "Oh, dan tidakkah anda sebaiknya memanggil ambulans untuk berjaga-jaga?"

**…**

Miki Hoshii tidak bisa percaya apa yang ia baca tadi pagi. Lima orang itu masih sempat bercanda dengannya saat mereka berlari ke arah air. _Kenapa, ya Tuhan, kenapa?_ pikir Miki sambil membiarkan ombak kecil menjilat ujung jari kaki sang gadis. Lima orang pemuda, semuanya tinggi dan tegap, ditelan ombak pantai Yuigahama yang biasanya tidak tinggi… dan Miki-lah yang memerintahkan mereka berenang sampai sisi pantai yang satunya. Dirinyalah yang membunuh mereka.

Sang gadis sudah berada di atas gumpalan karang itu selama beberapa waktu. Matahari bersinar terik, sementara lengan dan kaki Miki terasa terbakar karena sudah berusaha berenang cukup jauh untuk mencapai batu karang kecil yang agak jauh dari pantai itu. Bila kedua kaki sang idola itu tidak terlihat, mungkin orang yang melihat Miki dari jauh berani bersumpah mereka melihat putri duyung.

"Astaga Miki… kenapa kau malah ngotot berenang sampai ke tengah ini?" bisik Miki pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum pahit. "Kau mau mati, kan…? Apa… kau mau memastikan kematianmu, hmm?"

"MIKI!"

Miki tertegun sejenak. Ia mengenal suara itu, suara teman seperjuangannya dalam menggapai gelar Top Idol, Makoto Kikuchi. Suara itu bak mengulurkan tangan, hendak menggapai Miki kembali dari jurang keputusasaan.

"Sayonara…" bisik sang idola berambut pirang sambil mengumpulkan daya terakhir yang dimiliki tubuhnya untuk melontarkan diri ke dalam air.

Hanya terasa sedikit tusukan di kulit sang idola, disertai gemuruh gelembung-gelembung yang terjadi saat tubuh molek itu menimpa air laut. Air laut pun masuk menerjang kerongkongan Miki, menyerbu masuk ke dalam lambung sang gadis. Lalu keheningan.

**…**

"Kusooo!" rutuk Makoto yang mendengar tubuh Miki yang beradu dengan air itu sambil memberi aba-aba pada para anggota Grup Hagiwara yang mengikutinya. "Miki terjun ke dalam air! Kita perlu menyelam!"

"OSH!" balas tiga orang tinggi-besar itu sambil mempercepat kayuhan tangan dan kaki mereka untuk mencapai karang itu. Makoto sendiri melaju paling depan, kekuatan fisiknya yang besar ditambah berat badannya yang lebih ringan membantu ia sampai lebih cepat ke batu dimana Miki terakhir terlihat itu. Setelah sekali lagi tarikan nafas panjang, sang idola tomboy itu pun menyelam mencari sang sahabat.

_Di mana dia?_ Pikir Makoto sambil memaksa matanya tetap terbuka walau perih disengat air laut. _Ia belum lama tenggelam… dapat!_

Tubuh Miki tampak melayang dalam air, beberapa meter di luar jangkauan Makoto. Rambut pirang panjang sang idola menyebar bak rumput laut, dimainkan arus laut lemah yang ada di Yuigahama. Paru-paru Makoto sudah medekati batas kemampuan, namun sang gadis memaksakan kakinya untuk menendang, menyelam lebih dalam untuk menyelamatkan sang sahabat.

Di ujung mata Makoto, ia bisa melihat siluet para anggota Grup Hagiwara yang nampaknya juga tidak kesulitan mencari Miki di bawah air. Mereka berempat mendekati tubuh lemas Miki secepat yang mereka bisa, berharap ini semua tidak terlambat.

Yang pertama bisa mencapai tubuh lemas Miki adalah Makoto, yang dengan cepat memompakan sisa udara dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Miki. Segera seorang dari Grup Hagiwara mendekap tubuh Miki dari belakang, melingkarkan sebuah tangan kekar di bawah ketiak sang idola untuk membawanya ke permukaan. Ia dengan cepat dibantu oleh seorang rekannya, sementara rekannya yang kedua membantu Makoto yang hampir kehabisan nafas. Lima detik kemudian, rombongan kecil itu kembali ke permukaan.

"Puah!" seru Makoto saat paru-paru lelah sang gadis kembali mereguk segarnya udara permukaan. "Cepat! Kita harus membawa Miki ke pinggir!"

"Oi, itu Aniki dan Yamada-san! ANIKIII! OOOI! KAMI DI SINI!" seru pemuda yang membantu Makoto naik tadi.

Benar saja, sebuah perahu motor kecil segera menghampiri empat orang yang sedang terapung-apung itu. Dari posisinya, Makoto bisa melihat perahu itu diawaki oleh dua orang yang kemungkinan anggota Grup Hagiwara juga.

"Ini gadisnya?" tanya seorang pria bercodet di atas perahu.

"Ya, dia orang yang kami cari!" balas Makoto sambil menerima tali dari pengemudi perahu itu dan naik ke atas. "Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit secepatnya!"

"Osh. Tadi aku juga sudah menelepon ambulans… Baguslah, dia tak menelan banyak air dan masih bernafas," ujar sang pria bercodet. "Ayo Aniki, kita kembali! Harusnya ambulans-nya sudah sampai!"

**…**

* * *

><p><em>Hei, Kimi, Kimi~<em>[3]

_Oh, namaku bukan Kimi, tapi Miki~_

_Siip… kamu cakep banget deh, mau jalan-jalan ama kami nggak?_

_Umm~ boleh. Tapi… kalian kan berlima, masa perhatianku dibagi limaa~?_

_Udah ama aku aja~_

_Duh~ kalian semua cakep-cakep… gini aja deeeh, yang bisa berenang sampe seberang sana boleh nemenin aku seharian! Satu~ dua~ ti~_

* * *

><p>Miki tekesiap. Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka. DI luar tubuhnya hanya ada cahaya temaram, langit-langit putih, dan tirai warna hijau pupus.<p>

_Apa… aku sudah mati?_ pikirnya sambil mencoba menggerakkan tangan. Tangan yang coba digerakkan oleh Miki itu terasa ditempeli oleh benda-benda asing, dan benar saja: sebuah jarum beserta selang infus adalah hal pertama yang dapat dilihat Miki dengan jelas hari ini setelah tenggelam.

Aroma karbol dan disinfektan yang lain segera menyerbu penciuman Miki. _Ini… rumah sakit…? Aku… hidup…_ pikir sang gadis pirang sambil memandang pergelangan tangan yang dipasangi infus itu. _Tapi dengan pertukaran apa…? Nyawa siapa lagi yang telah direnggut untuk menyelamatkan nyawa tak berguna ini…?_

"Miki…?" tanya seseorang yang tak bisa ia lihat, diikuti suara sesuatu jatuh. "Miki…!"

"Makoto… -chan?" gumam Miki, mengenali suara itu sejurus sebelum ia merasakan seseorang menubruk tubuhnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Syukurlah… syukurlaaah…" tangis Makoto sambil memeluk erat sang rekan.

"Ooh, ternyata sudah sadar," komentar sebuah suara lelaki di belakang Makoto. "Miki-chan, ya?"

"B-… benar… anda siapa…?" tanya Miki dengan suara lemah.

"Saya Shinichi Kikuchi, ayahnya Makoto," balas sang lelaki setengah umur itu sambil duduk di sebuah bangku. "Produser kalian itu sedang mengurus administrasi."

"Producer-san… juga di sini…" desah Miki sambil menunduk, hidungnya nyaris menyentuh ujung rambut Makoto. "Mi-… Miki… kenapa…"

Seperti kata seorang biduanita Amerika tempo dulu, ke dalam sebuah kehidupan hujan pasti akan turun. Seperti kata biduan itu pula, terlalu banyak yang sedang jatuh dalam kehidupan seorang Miki Hoshii. Sang idola berambut pirang itu pun menangis, menumpahkan perasaannya melalui air mata yang lama tertahan.

**…**

Hari itu sudah malam, hampir pukul tujuh. Biasanya, kesibukan di kator 765 Productions itu sudah selesai, dan sang sekretaris biasanya sudah mulai membereskan dokumen dan pernak-pernik lain. Para idola biasanya sudah pulang atau dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kerja, bila tawaran kerja mereka mengharuskan mereka untuk mengisi acara di malam hari. Namun, hari ini berbeda dari biasanya.

"Mau minum, Yukiho-chan?" tanya sang sekretaris sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kantong tidur dan celana training dari dalam lemari. Jelas ia sudah pernah menginap di kantor sebelumnya.

"Umh… tidak, terimakasih Kotori-san…" balas sang idol berambut coklat pendek itu sambil terus memperhatikan televisi. Ia memilih untuk tinggal sementara di kantor itu sambil menunggu jemputan dari pegawai sang ayah.

"Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja di luar sana…" desah Kotori sambil menuang segelas air untuk dirinya sendiri.

"A- ano…" sang idola malu-malu angkat bicara. "Kotori-san… ada hubungan apa dengan Producer-san…?"

Kotori terdiam sejenak. Ia tak yakin harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan apa.

"Kami… sering minum berdua… dulu sih sering bertiga dengan Azusa-san sebelum dia sibuk di Ryuuguu Komachi…" jawab Kotori hati-hati.

"Jadi kalian berkencan…" balas Yukiho muram. "Dunia orang dewasa itu…"

"Tidak berkencan juga… sih," timpal Kotori sesudah meneguk air dalam gelasnya. "Mana ada kencan diawasi direktur…"

"Hah…? Maksud Kotori-san… Takagi-shachou… juga ikut...?" tanya Yukiho ragu-ragu.

Keadaan tak nyaman ini akhirnya dipecahkan oleh dering telepon. Kotori segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo, 765 Production di sini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut Kotori dengan salam yang sudah diulangnya selama hampir sepuluh bulan itu.

"Kotori?" tanya sang penelepon dari seberang. "Di sini produser… Kami sudah menemukan Miki."

"Oh ya? Syukurlah…" balas Kotori lega. "Di mana kalian menemukan Miki-chan?"

"Pantai Yuigahama… nyaris sekali. Terlambat semenit saja, Miki mungkin sudah tak tertolong…" balas sang produser serius. "Tolong beritahu orang tua Miki, Takagi-shachou, dan Ritsuko-san kalau Miki dirawat di rumah sakit…"

"Oke…" ujar Kotori sambil mencatat nama dan alamat rumah sakit yang disebutkan sang produser. "Mereka akan kuberitahu segera."

"Kemungkinan Miki akan dirawat selama 3-4 hari untuk observasi, kata dokter," ujar sang produser sambil menghela nafas. "Malam ini aku menginap di sini. Makoto dan ayahnya baru saja pulang, tapi besok kembali lagi untuk mengantar mobilku."

"Eh? Kenapa ayah Makoto-chan sampai ikut?" tanya Kotori heran.

"Panjang ceritanya, nanti saja… Oh ya, nanti ku-mail nomor kamarnya dan bagaimana ke sini," ujar sang produser dari seberang sambungan. "Segitu aja ya, capek nih."

"Oke…" ujar Kotori sambil menarik napas lega. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Producer-han. I te."

"I te," balas sang produser sambil memutus sambungan telepon itu.

"I-… itu tadi…" ujar Yukiho sambil menghampiri sang sekretaris.

"Ya… itu tadi Producer-san…" ujar Kotori sambil menghela nafas lega. "Miki-chan sudah ditemukan, tapi perlu dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit."

"Syukurlah…" ucap Yukiho lega. Sebulir air mata haru lepas dari ujung mata sang idola.

"Sekarang aku perlu menelepon Shachou, Ritsuko-san, dan orang tua Miki-chan… Yukiho-chan, bisa membantuku memberi tahu Haruka-chan dan yang lain lewat mail?" balas Kotori sambil tersenyum.

"Baik!" seru sang idola antusias.

**…**

"Fyuh… selesai juga untuk malam ini…" ujar sang produser sambil masuk ke kamar tempat Miki dirawat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Miki-chan? Tidak lapar?"

"Um… entahlah…" gumam Miki sambil melihat makanan yang dihidangkan di meja kecil beroda di samping tempat tidurnya. "Miki… tidak merasa lapar."

"Makanlah. Dokter bilang infusmu hanya untuk hidrasi, jadi tidak ada makanannya," ujar sang produser lembut. "Nanti kamu lapar…"

"Miki mau deh…" gumam sang idola berambut pirang itu sambil merengek. "Kalau disuapi Producer-san."

"Ya sudah… Sekali ini saja, ya," ujar sang produser sambil mengambil sebuah bangku dan duduk dekat meja beroda itu. "Aaa…"

Sesi makan itu sebagian besar dijalani dalam kesunyian. Miki kadang melontarkan gurauan kecil atau bersikap manja, namun sang produser menanggapinya dengan senyum. _Baguslah kalau dia sudah agak ceria seperti ini_, pikir sang produser sambil menyuapkan sepotong lauk sayur lagi ke dalam mulut terbuka Miki.

"Miki… berpikir kalau Miki…" gumam sang gadis sesudah menelan suapan ketujuh dari mangkuk nasi itu. "Mau berhenti saja jadi Idol."

"Kenapa, Miki-chan?" tanya sang produser sambil meletakkan mangkuk nasi itu di meja.

"Miki… takut," jawab sang idola sambil menunduk. "Kalau sesuatu yang Miki tak maksudkan saja bisa membuat orang terluka dan bahkan meninggal dunia… bagaimana kalau Miki… salah bicara lagi…?"

"Ah, itu…" desah sang produser sambil menghela nafas. "Memang, hal itu kadang terjadi… sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak kita anggap serius menyebabkan orang lain merasa sakit. Kamu sebagai public figure harus belajar untuk mengaturnya, Miki. "

"Miki… tak mau ini terjadi lagi…" ucap sang idola sungguh-sungguh. "Miki… kasihan dengan keluarga mereka…"

"Maka berusahalah agar hal ini tak terjadi lagi, Miki-chan…" sang produser mengambil kesempatannya. "Pikirkan baik-baik setiap kata, setiap tindakan yang akan kau lakukan. Bukalah mata hatimu untuk orang-orang sekitar, orang-orang yang dekat di hatimu, orang-orang yang menyukaimu…"

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau… Miki tetap melakukannya…?" balas Miki sambil membuang pandangan ke arah lain. "Miki… tidak yakin…"

"Kami akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Miki," ujar sang produser sambil menggenggam tangan Miki yang terkulai lemas. "Aku, Ritsuko-san, Kotori-san, Takagi-shachou, Haruka-chan, semuanya… kami semua akan membantumu. Kami ada untukmu, sama seperti kamu ada untuk kami. Jangan pernah melupakan hal itu."

"Producer-san… Miki orang yang jahat… Miki lupa… Miki menganggap semuanya… semuanya-"

Kata-kata Miki terhenti di tengah jalan oleh dua tangan yang mendekapnya.

"Sudahlah. Itu dulu. Miki Hoshii yang sekarang akan mencoba lebih keras lagi," bisik sang produser lembut.

"… ya!" balas Miki dengan suara tertahan oleh isakan. "Miki Hoshii… akan mencoba lebih keras lagi…!"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uaaah~" kuap sang produser sambil merentangkan tangan. Ia tertidur di sofa kamar rumah sakit Miki malam itu, bukan tempat paling nyaman untuk tidur tapi ia harus menerimanya. Orang tua Miki sudah meneleponnya tadi malam, mereka sedang ada di luar negeri tapi mereka akan secepatnya kembali; Kakak Miki, Nao, sedang ada kamp pelatihan di kota Shibukawa di prefektur Gunma dan sudah dalam perjalanan ke Kamakura pagi itu. Kejadian kemarin rasanya seperti masa lalu yang jauh, kecuali kepala sang pemuda yang masih merasakan pusing dari perjalanan supercepat yang ditaja oleh Shinichi Kikuchi kemarin.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Hoshii-san, tuan produser," sapa seorang perawat sambil memasuki ruangan. "Bagaimana tidurnya, nyenyak?"

"Yah… begitulah," ujar sang produser sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm~… Miki belum pernah tidur senyenyak ini sejak lama!" imbuh Miki menambahkan.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, Hoshii-san diperiksa oleh dokter sebentar lagi. Tuan produser mau tunggu di luar?" balas sang perawat sambil mengerling pada sang produser.

"Baiklah, sekalian aku mau beli sesuatu dari mesin penjual otomatis," ujar sang produser.

Di luar, sang produser pun membeli sebatang coklat dan sekaleng jus dari mesin penjual otomatis. Uang yang dibawanya di dompet sudah menipis, dan gajian masih agak lama. _Biarlah nanti aku mengambil cuti tak dibayar barang sehari… semua ini membuatku capek lahir-batin…_ pikir sang produser sambil meneguk jus jeruk kalengan yang dibelinya itu. _Ternyata sudah agak siang, ya?_

Tiba-tiba telepon sang produser bergetar. Sebuah telepon masuk dari nomor yang ada dalam memori alat tersebut.

"Halo?" tanya sang produser.

"Te amo," balas suara wanita di seberang sambungan. "Bagaimana di sana?"

"Ah, Kotori… amo te," balas sang produser lembut. "Keadaan Miki sudah membaik. Pagi ini dokter akan memeriksanya lagi, semoga tidak ada gejala lebih lanjut. _Dirimu_ di kantor?"

"Tidak, aku dalam perjalanan ke sana," balas Kotori dari seberang saluran. "Shachou mengizinkanku mengambil cuti satu hari. Kebetulan hari ini, idol-idol di luar Ryuuguu Komachi tidak ada yang manggung atau promo, cuma ada latihan rutin. Mereka berencana ke sini juga, tapi mungkin sore setelah mereka semua selesai latihan. Makoto-chan dan Yayoi-chan bahkan mau menggantikanku menjawab telepon."

"Baguslah. Hmm… biar kutanya dokter nanti apa Miki sudah bisa dijeng'uk owang bany'ak," balas sang produser sambil menguap di ujung kalimat. "Tuwmben Shachou berbaik hati memberimu cuti'?"

"Dia bilang 'Aku tak bisa ke sana hari ini, biar kamu saja…' sambil berkedip," ujar Kotori sambil tersenyum. "Shachou bisa aja."

"Memang dia yang tau hubungan kita sejak awal, khan," balas sang produser sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, kau kubawakan kemeja bersih… ukuran 16 cukup, kan?" tanya Kotori.

"Cuk'up kok," ujar sang produser. "Sudah dulu ya? Aku mau ke apotik sbent'ar, siapa tau mereka jual celana ndalem skali pake…"

"Baiklah… kira-kira keretaku sampai di Stasiun Kamakura setengah jam lagi, setelah itu ganti kereta dan turun di Wadazuka," balas sang sekretaris sambil tertawa kecil. "I te, Producer-han."

"I te, Kotouri," balas sang produser sambil menutup telepon.

**…**

"Ah, Producer-san. Okaerinasai[4]," ujar Miki ketika sang pemuda itu masuk ke dalam ruangan VIP tempat Miki dirawat.

"Ya, begitulah. Kapan kaw akan dirontgen?" tanya sang produser sambil menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Kantong belanjaannya ia letakkan di lantai.

"Nggak lama lagi. Katanya jam sebelas," jawab Miki. "Producer-san habis belanja?"

"Yaa~ begitulah. Nggak enak rasanya pake celana ndalem bekas," balas sang produser sambil membaringkan diri. "Duh, ngantuwk…"

"Producer-san, mandi dulu. Nanti makin gatal," ujar Miki sambil tertawa kecil. "Producer-san jadi mirip Miki deh."

"Ntaaawr," balas sang produser sambil menutup mata lagi untuk tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Miki mendengar pintu diketuk. Sang produser, di sisi lain, tampak sudah nyenyak tertidur di atas sofanya. Ia bahkan mendengkur pelan, membuat Miki tersenyum simpul.

"Hoshii-san, sudah saatnya untuk foto rontgen," ujar seorang perawat sambil memasuki ruangan.

"Oke," balas Miki sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Miki pergi dulu, Producer-san~"

"NGHRGHRGHLGHLGHL"

Sejenak suara mendengkur sang produser yang tiba-tiba keras itu bak menghentikan waktu. Tak butuh praktisi medis untuk mencandra artinya. Miki, dengan segala ketidaktahuannya tentang kesehatan, tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Astaga!" seru sang perawat sambil menghampiri badan sang produser yang tiba-tiba mengejang. "Hoshii-san, tekan tombol pemanggil perawat itu! Cepat! Dia kena stroke!"

**…**

Kala itu sedikit lebih dari pukul sebelas siang, namun Kotori Otonashi sudah menemukan rumah sakit yang dimaksud sang produser. Letaknya tak jauh dari stasiun Wadazuka, satu stasiun sebelum stasiun Yuigahama. Bangunannya tidak besar, namun bersih dan tidak sulit ditemukan.

Begitu memasuki lobi rumah sakit itu, Kotori melihat sekelompok perawat melarikan sebuah ranjang perawatan beserta pasien di atasnya keluar dari lift dan ke dalam ruang gawat darurat. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, mungkin tak sampai sepuluh detik. Kotori menghela nafas sambil berpikir, _semoga pasien itu cepat sembuh_.

Sang sekretaris pun segera memasuki lift yang tadi baru ditinggalkan korban itu, lalu memencet tombol untuk menuju lantai 5. Tak ada penumpang lain lagi, dan lift itu pun menutup dengan suara denting yang khas. _Miki-chan ada di kamar 514_, gumamnya dalam hati sambil mengingat isi mail yang ia terima dari sang produser semalam.

"Miki-chan? Ini Kotori, aku masuk ya~" ujar Kotori sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Ko-… tori-san…?" balas Miki tersendat.

"Ai, ai… ada apa?" tanya Kotori sambil menghampiri dan memeluk sang gadis yang lebih muda, heran melihat air mata segar yang bercucuran dari mata Miki.

"Producer-san…" jawab Miki sebelum tangisnya pecah. "Producer-san… kolaps…!"

"Astaga…" bisik Kotori kaget. "Kapan…"

"Be-…bera-… pa me-… nit lalu…" isak Miki.

Tengkuk Kotori langsung dingin bak disiram es. Tas kecil yang masih ia pegang pun jatuh ke lantai. _Berarti pasien yang masuk UGD tadi itu… _pikir sang sekretaris sambil memeluk Miki lebih erat.

**…**

"Halo, 765 Production di sini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Yayoi saat menerima panggilan telepon yang kesekian itu. Siang itu ia yang bertugas berjaga di kantor, setelah Makoto berangkat latihan tari setelah makan siang tadi.

"Y-… Yayoi-chan…?" suara lamat Kotori membalas dari seberang sambungan telepon itu.

"Ya, betul! Ini Kotori-san ya? Sudah sampai di rumah sakit itu? Haruka dan yang lainnya akan ke sana, mereka berangkat jam empat sore nanti bersama ayahnya Makoto, sekalian mengantar mobil Producer-san yang dititipkan di tempat ayahnya Makoto."

"Yayoi-chan… Ritsuko-san ada di tempat…?"

"Umm… Ritsuko-san berangkat ke studio TBS bersama Ryuuguu Komachi tadi, ada beberapa acara yang harus mereka isi. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan Takagi-shachou?"

"Shachou… um, ada pertemuan dengan para penyandang modal sampai sore. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Miki-chan? Dia tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya, Miki-chan sedikit menelan air laut tapi tidak apa-apa. Mungkin akan menginap 1-2 hari lagi, tapi tidak apa-apa… Um… Yayoi-chan, berita ini harus disampaikan secepatnya pada mereka berdua… Producer-san terkena stroke parah."

"A- apa…? Kotori-san… yakin dengan hal itu…?"

"Yakin… aku baru menguruskan asuransinya tadi. Kondisi Producer-san sudah stabil tapi masih kritis, jadi dia dimasukkan ke ICU. Dokter bilang masa kritisnya akan berlangsung selama kira-kira 24 jam."

Hening sejenak.

"Yayoi-chan?"

"Oh! Um… oke… kabar ini akan kusampaikan. Jangan kuatir! Genki 200% hightouch! Fight!"

"Tolong ya, Yayoi-chan…"

"Baik!"

Sambungan telepon itu pun diputuskan oleh Kotori. Yayoi terdiam, seluruh berat emosional percakapan tadi baru menghantamnya. Tangannya gemetar sesudah meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu.

"Fight, Yayoi…" bisiknya pada diri sendiri saat ia membuka buku telepon untuk mencari nomor telepon Junjiro Takagi, sang direktur 765 Pro.

**…**

Sore itu, tempat duduk di depan ruang ICU itu diduduki oleh beberapa orang gadis berbagai usia. Mereka semua idola yang bergabung dengan 765 Pro. Semuanya tampak muram, membuat udara gang berbau disinfektan itu semakin menyesakkan.

Di satu sisi, Haruka Amami dan Chihaya Kisaragi saling melingkarkan tangan pada bahu masing-masing, mencari kekuatan dari satu sama lain. Haruka, sebagai salah satu idol yang paling terkenal dari 765 Pro, juga merupakan salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan sang produser. Ia juga yang sering menjadi 'jembatan' bila sang produser dan idola-idola lain berselisih. Dengan peran timnya yang sangat berarti itu, kolapsnya sang produser membuatnya sangat terpukul. _Ya Tuhan, dia yang menghubungkan kami semua… jangan biarkan hubungan ini hancur…_ bisik Haruka lirih.

Dalam keadaan suram itu, Chihaya masih berusaha bertahan dengan ekspresi tenangnya. Diantara kesebelas idola 765 Pro, Chihaya adalah salah satu yang paling sering bersilang pendapat dengan sang produser. Kemampuan vokal sang idola memang sangat hebat, jauh melebihi idola lain di bawah naungan perusahaan itu; namun keengganan sang gadis untuk mengambil job selain yang melibatkan kemampuan olah vokal kerap kali membuat sang produser menegurnya. Teguran dan konflik antara Chihaya dan sang produser mau tak mau membentuk Chihaya menjadi orang yang lebih terbuka dan fleksibel, dan untuk hal itu Chihaya kini sangat berterima kasih padanya. Dengan peristiwa ini, Chihaya bak dihadapkan kembali dengan peristiwa sekian tahun yang lalu, peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa sang adik dan menghancurkan hidupnya. _Apakah ini akan menghancurkan keping-keping hidup yang sudah berhasil kusatukan kembali, ya Tuhan?_ tanya Chihaya dalam hati.

Duduk di lantai dan memeluk lututnya erat-erat, Makoto Kikuchi menumpahkan kesedihannya dengan cara menangis dalam kesunyian. Bukan sekali-dua kali ia menentang kebijakan sang produser karena memberinya job-job yang menjauhkannya dari impian sang gadis memakai pakaian-pakaian imut, tapi sekarang Makoto pula yang paling terkejut karena kolapsnya sang produser. Ini tidak mengherankan karena ia bersama produser seharian kemarin mencari Miki. Makoto bahkan bisa dikatakan bekerja lebih keras dalam pencarian dan penyelamatan itu, bahkan sampai bertaruh nyawa sendiri untuk Miki. _Oh Tuhan… kemarin ia masih sehat dan bisa mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri… sekarang semua kau balik seratus delapan puluh derajat…_ isak sang gadis berambut pendek dalam kesunyiannya.

Di ujung kursi panjang yang tersedia, duduk Miki Hoshii. Tubuhnya yang lemah bersandar pada tiang infus yang dibawanya untuk menggantung sebotol _saline_ untuk hidrasi, terhubung dengan tubuhnya oleh sebuah saluran kecil. Ekspresi wajah gadis serba bisa itu datar, seolah terlepas dari kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Air matanya seolah kering, habis oleh kebahagiaan semalam yang dihancurkan kesedihan hari ini. Seumur hidup Miki, baru sang produser yang bisa membuatnya berusaha seratus persen. Orang yang menariknya keluar dari jurang depresi itu kini sedang berada di ambang kematian. _Kering sudah air mata ini, Tuhan… Miki telah melakukan yang Miki bisa… sisanya Miki serahkan padamu…_ doa sang gadis berambut pirang dalam hati.

Di samping Miki yang sudah kehilangan senyum, duduk seorang gadis berambut perak yang sedang mengusap lembut punggung sang gadis serba bisa. Walaupun ia baru bergabung dengan 765 Pro selama beberapa bulan, Takane Shijou sudah merasa diterima dengan baik. Gadis berambut hampir putih itu tadinya bergabung dengan perusahaan saingan 765 Productions yang bernama 961 Productions. Bersama Miki yang kala itu keluar dari 765 Pro karena tak puas dan Hibiki Ganaha si pendatang baru dari Okinawa, mereka bertiga adalah Project Fairy yang khusus dibentuk untuk mengalahkan para idola dari 765 Pro. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Mereka harus menelan kekalahan dalam Idol Academy[5] dan akhirnya dibubarkan oleh eksekutif 961 Pro. Dalam keadaan tersia-sia itulah, sang produser dari 765 Pro yang harusnya memusuhi mereka bertiga malah menarik Miki, Takane, dan Hibiki ke bawah naungan perusahaan itu. Perkembangan karir Takane dan Hibiki di bawah 765 Pro memang tidak secepat saat mereka masih bernaung di bawah 961 Pro, namun mereka juga lebih tenteram karena tidak mendukung kebohongan atau menutupi perbuatan curang seperti saat di 961. Semua itu bisa terwujud berkat kepercayaan sang produser padanya, Hibiki, dan Miki. _Sekali ini saja ya Tuhan, ubahlah takdir yang akan kami lihat menjadi apa yang kami inginkan,_ batin sang gadis berambut perak.

**…**

Di dalam ruangan ICU itu, duduk seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan bando kuning menghias kepalanya. Di sampingnya, terbaring lemah jasad kasar dari orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Dokter bilang… aku harus berbicara terus denganmu, Producer-han…" Kotori memulai solilokuinya di depan sang pujaan hati. "Kata dokter kau akan mendengarku… entahlah, aku terdengar bodoh ya? Mungkin lebih bagus kalau aku punya Sutra untuk dibacakan padamu. Nanmaida, nanmaida… namu amidabutsu namu amidabutsu… nanmaida, nanmaida…"

Beberapa menit Kotori mengulang-ulang kata-kata yang sama. Beberapa menit itu pula terlihat betapa ia ingin kedua mata lelaki yang dicintainya itu terbuka kembali, mengatakan kalau ini hanya mimpi buruk. Hanya beberapa menit itu yang dibutuhkan untuk kembali menghancurkan harapan kecil sang gadis.

"Nanmaida… nan… oh, untuk apa aku membohongi diri sendiri…" gumam Kotori sambil menyeka air matanya yang mulai bercucuran. "Kau pembohong… pembohong besar… mana janjimu mengangkat 765 ke puncak ketenaran… mana janjimu… membelikan minuman saat aku sedang nggak punya uang dan lembur belum dibayar… mana janjimu mendaki Matterhorn denganku…? Mana…? Manaaa…?"

"Ko-… tori…"

Tiga suku kata itu bak berteriak dalam telinga Kotori. _Apa ini permainan pikiranku saja?_ Pikir sang gadis yang tertegun sejenak. _Tidak, ini terlalu nyata…_

"Producer-han? Producer-han, kau sudah sadar?" seru Kotori putus asa. Bila ia harus memilih antara tenggelam atau tenggelam dengan menggenggam sebatang jerami, ia lebih memilih pilihan kedua.

"Te… amo, Kotori…"

"I te, Producer-han! Tolong, bertahanlah! Untuk gadis-gadis itu! Untuk Miki! Untukku!" sang gadis memohon. Seorang perawat yang berjaga di _anteroom_ melongok ke dalam kamar.

"Amo… te… om… nia…"

Dengan daya-hidup terakhir yang ia miliki, sang produser memaksa otot wajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah senyum pada wanita terakhir yang mengisi hatinya itu. Kemudian, Kotori bisa mendengar sebuah desahan lembut, diikuti deringan panjang monitor jantung.

**…**

"Ne, Ricchan," ujar Ami sambil meneguk air minum dari botol pet. Mereka sedang beristirahat setelah menyanyikan lagu _9:02pm_ dalam acara di TBS itu.

"Ya, Ami?" tanya Ritsuko setelah meludahkan permen karet ke dalam pembungkusnya.

"Ada… kabar tentang Nii-chan?" tanya anggota Ryuuguu Komachi yang termuda itu. "Tadi… rasanya… perasaan Ami nggak enak banget…"

"Nanti!" sela Iori keras sambil menyapukan tangan ke udara. "Kita nggak butuh beban pikiran lain yang nggak perlu sekarang ini. Penampilan _Smoky Thrill_ tinggal 5 menitan lagi."

"Iorin jahat!" seru Ami sambil menunjuk hidung Iori. "Apa kamu nggak punya perasaan? Dia itu produser kita semua, tahu!"

"Maa, maa…" Azusa datang melerai. "Iori-chan ada benarnya, Ami-chan. Ini penampilan yang sangat penting di TV nasional… kita harus berhasil demi mereka yang menunggu di sana. Producer-san pun pasti tidak menginginkan dirinya menjadi pengalih perhatian."

"Muu… iya," balas Ami sambil menelan kekesalannya.

"Habis ini kalau kau mau menangis sampai suaramu serak selama seminggu, terserah! Tapi kita ini pro, pekerjaan harus selesai sebaik-baiknya!" geram Iori sambil membalik badan dan keluar dari pintu.

"Yaa, sebaiknya kita bersiap di belakang panggung. _Smoky Thrill_ akan dimulai lima menit lagi seperti kata Iori," komando sang produser sambil menepukkan tangan. Kedua idola itu pun mematuhi perntah itu dan berbaris keluar ruangan, Azusa menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari kamar ganti kecil itu. Matanya menyapu meja rias, sebelum tertumbuk di setumpuk pendek kartu kecil dengan kartu pertama yang terbuka.

"_The Tower_… eh?" gumamnya sambil menutup pintu.

**…**

"Minna[6]! A-apa ada kabar terbaru?" Yukiho Hagiwara menghampiri teman-temannya yang berkumpul di depan ICU rumah sakit di Kamakura itu. Ia baru sampai karena berangkat belakangan bersama pegawai sang ayah.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Kesunyian begitu berat menggantung di udara, bak siap mencekik siapapun yang angkat bicara. Bahkan Mami Futami dan Hibiki Ganaha yang biasanya bak bola bekel yang memantul kesana-kemari hanya berani duduk manis di bagian tengah kursi panjang. Hanya Miki dan Takane yang tidak lagi ikut menunggu di tempat itu, karena gadis-gadis yang lain tak ingin membebani kesehatan rapuh Miki lebih jauh lagi. Takane pun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar sang sahabat ke kamarnya.

"Ano… Minna…?" tanya Yukiho lebih lanjut. "Kotori… -san?"

"Duduklah, Yukiho," perintah Chihaya yang berdiri dekat jendela. "Kita tunggu saja."

"Uu… iya…" balas Yukiho lemah sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kotori.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan ICU dengan wajah tertunduk. Kotori hanya tersenyum lemah melihatnya. Ia sudah tahu, seberapapun kerasnya usaha manusia tak akan pernah bisa melawan takdir.

"Kami… sudah melakukan prosedur semampu kami," ucap sang dokter pada Kotori yang memandang lurus ke wajahnya. "Saya mengucapkan belasungkawa yang sedalam-dalamnya."

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, dokter," balas Kotori, bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari ujung matanya. "Katakan, dokter… apa ia tersenyum sampai akhir?"

"Ya…" balas sang dokter pendek. "Saya… mohon diri dulu, nyonya…"

Sang dokter berjalan menjauh, diiringi isak tangis yang akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

**…**

Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat melelahkan untuk Kotori. Selain mengurus surat kematian, sang sekretaris juga harus menghubungi keluarga sang produser di Fukushima. Sang ayah terdengar tegar menerima berita kematian sang putra dari Kotori, ia bahkan bercerita sedikit tentang sang anak. Dari yang Kotori dengar saat ia bertelepon dengan orang tua sang produser, sang produser adalah anak sulung dan kebanggaan seluruh keluarga. Betapa Kotori iri dengan ketegaran lelaki tua itu…

Lamunan sejenak Kotori buyar oleh getar lembut yang terasa di dada sang sekretaris. Nada dering sebuah lagu pun terdengar lamat. Nampaknya ada telepon masuk.

" Uhm… halo?" sapa Kotori sambil duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia di bangsal rumah sakit itu.

"Otonashi-kun," suara lelaki separo umur yang terdengar agak lelah terdengar dari seberang sambungan. "Bagaimana kabar Producer-kun? Aku menelepon secepat yang aku bisa."

"Dia… tidak tertolong lagi, Takagi-shachou…" balas Kotori tertahan. "Saya sedang mengurus… surat… -suratnya."

"Astaga…" desah sang direktur. "Sanak saudaranya sudah dihubungi?"

"Sudah, shachou. Orangtuanya sedang dalam perjalanan, mungkin nanti larut malam sampai…" papar sang sekretaris. "Shachou ingin menemui mereka?"

"Sebenarnya begitu, namun aku tidak bisa… bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang mewakiliku dan 765 Pro mengantar jenazah Producer-kun? Dia sudah sangat berjasa untuk kita semua, paling tidak kita bisa melakukan ini untuk menghormatinya," ujar sang direktur dengan sejumput nada menyesal. "Ambillah cuti secukupnya Otonashi-kun, kalau perlu sampai pemakamannya selesai. Biar aku dan Ritsuko-kun yang mengurus perusahaan selama kamu tidak ada. Kami akan baik-baik saja."

"T-… terima kasih, Shachou," gumam Kotori.

"Bertahanlah di sana, Otonashi-kun… terima kasih," balas sang direktur sambil memutuskan sambungan.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam hening. Kotori hanya memejamkan mata, semua ini begitu melelahkannya. Ingin rasanya ia jatuh tertidur di tempat itu juga, berharap Tuhan berbaik hati memberikan sepotong mimpi indah untuk mengurangi kesedihannya.

"Minum?" tanya suara seorang lelaki di dekat telinga Kotori. Buru-buru sang gadis membuka mata, dan ia mendapati ayah salah satu idola 765 Pro duduk tak jauh di sampingnya membawa dua kaleng minuman ringan.

"Te- terima kasih," balas Kotori refleks.

"Makoto dan yang lainnya sedang bertangis-tangisan di kamar gadis pirang itu. Orang tuanya juga sudah datang," jelas Shinichi sebelum meneguk minumannya.

"Saya berterima kasih atas bantuan ada… Kikuchi-san," ujar Kotori sesudah minum seteguk soda.

"Ah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Manusia itu harus saling membantu," balas Shinichi sambil menghela nafas. "Takdir memang aneh, ya. Padahal kemarin kami masih sempat berbincang-bincang mengenai berbagai hal… sekarang dia sudah dipanggil ke haribaan Tuhan."

"Ya…" gumam Kotori sebelum meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Makoto sering cerita kalau si produser itu bertengkar dengannya," kata Shinichi sambil tertawa kecil. "Anakku selalu kebagian peran tomboy dan pakaian-pakaian yang 'cakep', dan dia nggak suka."

"Makoto-chan… memang sering kebagian peran seperti itu, betul," ujar sang sekretaris, ikut tersenyum simpul oleh cerita kecil itu. "Agensi kami tidak punya idol laki-laki, jadi biasanya kalau ada permintaan peran seperti itu, Makoto-chan yang disuruh maju. Biasanya setelah itu dia bakal ngambek seharian penuh."

"Ahahahah, Makoto sekali…" ujar sang ayah sambil tertawa kecil lalu bangkit. "Wah, sudah jam segini. Aku harus menelepon nyonya rumah dulu, nanti dikiranya aku mengajak Makoto minum-minum pula."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya, Kikuchi-san," balas Kotori sambil ikut berdiri. Rasanya beban berat di hati gadis itu sedikit terangkat.

"Bertahanlah di dalam sana, nona sekretaris," timpal sang ayah sambil mulai berjalan menjauh. "Si produser itu pun tak akan rela anda berkubang dalam kesedihan terlalu lama."

"…Ya!" bisik sang gadis sambil mengepalkan tangan.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>Seminggu telah berlalu setelah meninggalnya sang produser. Kehidupan kembali berjalan untuk para idola di bawah naungan 765 Pro. Hari itu semuanya minus Miki berkumpul, karena sang direktur hendak mengumumkan sesuatu.<p>

"Ehem!" sang direktur membuka penjelasan dengan batuknya yang khas itu. "Seperti yang telah kita ketahui bersama, produser kita Hitoshi Anno meninggal dunia minggu lalu. Kehilangan dia adalah sebuah pukulan yang berat bagi kita semua."

Bisik-bisik rendah mulai terdengar diantara para idola. Walaupun kematian sang produser sudah berlalu seminggu, sang direktur belum juga mengumumkan tindakan yang akan diambil perusahaan. Idola-idola yang lebih serius seperti Takane dan Chihaya sudah mulai merasa cemas akan masa depan agensi ini.

"Kepergian Producer-kun juga terjadi di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Aku baru saja mendapatkan persetujuan para pemilik saham untuk mencairkan dana pembuatan unit idola baru. Oleh karena itu, sangat penting untuk menunjuk produser baru secepatnya," lanjut sang direktur. "Sayangnya, menunjuk produser baru tidaklah semudah membalik telapak tangan. Banyak faktor yang harus dipertimbangkan, termasuk kecakapan dan kepercayaan. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan bahwa 765 Pro tidak akan merekrut produser baru dari luar dalam waktu dekat."

Bisik-bisik diantara para idola pun semakin santer. Ritsuko geleng-geleng kepala. Ia jelas tidak bisa menangani keseluruhan operasi 765 Pro, menangani Ryuuguu Komachi saja dia sudah kerepotan.

"Tapi aku belum selesai. Dengan 'tidak akan merekrut produser baru dari luar dalam waktu dekat', maksudku aku akan membagi tugas seorang produser pada beberapa dari kalian," ujar sang direktur. "Takane Shijou-kun, Azusa Miura-kun."

"Ya, direktur," balas Takane dan Azusa sambil berdiri di tempatnya.

"Produser Anno dulu bertugas menciptakan lagu untuk kalian semua. Takane-kun, aku membaca dalam resume-mu bahwa kamu punya diploma kursus piano tingkat lanjut. Apakah kemampuan itu tetap kau asah selama bekerja di 765 Pro?" tanya sang direktur sambil memandang mata Takane.

"Tentu, Shachou," balas sang idola berambut perak sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Saya berlatih di rumah setiap ada kesempatan."

"Bagus. Azusa-kun, aku mendengar kau sudah pernah menyerahkan beberapa lirik lagu pada Ritsuko-kun untuk dipakai Ryuuguu Komachi?" lanjut sang direktur sambil memindahkan pandangannya pada Azusa.

"Memang, Shachou… walaupun Ritsuko-san menolak semuanya karena _feel_ lagu-lagu saya tidak sesuai dengan imej Ryuuguu Komachi. Terlalu… melankolis, katanya," jawab Azusa sambil tersenyum sedikit kikuk. "Lagipula… saya tidak terlalu pandai menggubah irama…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian berdua, mulai saat ini kalian berdua kupercaya menciptakan lagu untuk 765 Pro seperti yang dilakukan produser Anno dulu. Tentu, tugas ini akan kalian lakukan di sela-sela kewajiban kalian sebagai idol," sang direktur bertitah. "Ini juga dilakukan untuk menekan biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk membeli lirik dari orang lain. Selain menekan pengeluaran, ini juga bisa mendatangkan tambahan penghasilan untuk kalian dalam bentuk royalti."

Bisik-bisik para idola yang tadi santer jadi agak berkurang. Tugas kreatif yang diserahkan pada Azusa dan Takane itu memang mengurangi tanggung jawab sebagai seorang produser, tapi kerja operasional seorang produser sendiri sangat banyak dan tidak bisa disambil. Mereka melihat sendiri bagaimana sang produser kalang-kabut mencari order pekerjaan buat mereka.

"Selain sisi kreatif seorang produser, sisi operasionalnya juga harus dikerjakan dengan baik. Untuk itu, aku memutuskan untuk menaikkan jabatan Kotori Otonashi-kun dari sekretaris menjadi produser junior," ucap sang direktur sambil melempar senyum pada Kotori yang berdiri di samping Ritsuko. "Kalian sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, dan aku pun sudah melihat kerja keras serta kesungguhan Kotori-kun selama lebih-kurang setengah tahun agensi ini berdiri. Dia mungkin kurang berpengalaman, tapi aku yakin Kotori-kun bisa melakukan tugas operasional seorang produser dengan baik."

"Waaah~! Selamat, Kotori-chan!" seru Haruka sambil memeluk sang eks-sekretaris. "Berarti sekarang kami boleh memanggilmu Producer-chan?"

"Boleh, Haruka-chan," balas Kotori sambil tersenyum.

"Piyo-chan telah berevolusi menjadi Producer-Piyo!" seru Mami sambil tos dengan kakak kembarnya.

"HP up! Defense up! Special attack up! Special defense up! Speed up!" balas Ami sambil tertawa dan membalas tos Mami.

"Hohoho, tapi berita bagusnya tidak berhenti di situ," ujar sang direktur sambil menepukkan tangan meminta perhatian. "Tadi aku mengatakan bahwa aku baru saja mendapatkan persetujuan para pemilik saham untuk mencairkan dana pembuatan unit idola baru, bukan? Setelah berembuk dengan Ritsuko-kun dan Kotori-kun, kami telah menentukan formasinya. Kotori-kun, Ritsuko-kun, silahkan."

"Baik. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Ryuuguu Komachi mengusung konsep 'charismatic beauty' sebagai poin penarik utama, dan berhasil menjadi juara Idol Academy," ujar Ritsuko sambil mengetuk papan tulis putih di belakangnya. "Untuk unit ini, kita akan mengusung konsep 'classy coolness'. Seperti Ryuuguu Komachi, unit ini akan beranggotakan tiga orang. Nama unit ini… Impact Blue."

"Setelah merundingkan ini dengan Shachou dan Ritsuko-san, saya memutuskan bahwa yang terpilih menjadi anggota unit ini adalah…" sambung Kotori yang ditanggapi para idol dengan nafas ditahan. "Chihaya Kisaragi, Takane Shijou, dan… Miki Hoshii."

"Ano… Mikimiki-nya mana?" tanya Mami sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Aku memberinya waktu beberapa hari untuk beristirahat," ujar sang direktur sambil tersenyum. "Kalian boleh menjemputnya sendiri kalau mau."

"Hm, sebuah usul yang bagus," komentar Takane. "Bagaimana, Chihaya-san?"

"Boleh… saja," balas Chihaya tenang.

"Bagaimana, Producer… -chan?" tanya Takane sambil menoleh ke sang produser junior sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya kalau jadwal kalian berdua bebas, oke?" balas Kotori sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nfu…" kuap Miki sambil membuka mata. Hari itu pagi kelimanya di rumah. Takagi-shachou memang membolehkannya beristirahat sementara di rumah, tapi setelah hari ketiga Miki pun mulai merasakan kewajibannya sebagai idol memanggilnya untuk kembali bekerja.<p>

"_Sampai kapan mau tidur terus, Miki? Ayo, kita ada jadwal nanti sore…"_

"Curang…" gumam sang gadis pelan. "Pembohong…"

"_Maaf… memang aku yang salah…"_

"Bukankah Producer-san sudah berjanji pada Miki tidak akan berbohong lagi…?" isak sang gadis pelan. Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu diketuk. Miki buru-buru meredam isakannya agar tidak meledak menjadi tangis.

"Miki? Ini ibu, sayang. Sudah siang, kamu nggak makan?" ujar sang ibu yang berdiri di sisi lain pintu kamar Miki.

"Sebentar, Ma~" balas Miki sambil melongok ke arah jam dinding. Sekarang hampir jam dua siang. Dengan malas sang gadis menarik tubuhnya dari tempat tidur, lalu berjalan gontai menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Kantormu telepon tuh, katanya kamu ada di rumah nggak hari ini," ujar sang ibu sambil menepuk kepala putri keduanya itu.

"Ada apa yah…?" gumam Miki sambil berjalan turun tangga. "Mama bilang apa?"

"Mama bilang kamu bakal ada di rumah," imbuh sang ibu yang berjalan di belakang Miki. "nampaknya ada teman-temanmu mau datang untuk mengantar sesuatu."

"Apa ya kira-kira…" gumam gadis itu sambil duduk di meja makan. "Apa surat pemecatan?"

"Mama kira nggak, sayang. Mama sudah ketemu direkturmu kemarin, kayaknya orangnya baik dan nggak suka pura-pura. Dia pasti memberi tahu sendiri kalau kamu dipecat," balas sang ibu sambil memanaskan sepiring nasi goreng.

"Miki kan… sudah beberapa kali bermasalah di sana," ujar Miki sambil menunduk. "Miki nggak tahu seberapa jauh Shachou bisa toleransi…"

"Lalu kamu sudah nggak senang lagi menyanyi dan menari?" sang ibu bertanya setelah menekan tombol 'start' di oven gelombang mikro.

"Senang kok…" balas Miki sungguh-sungguh. "Miki… Miki bahkan sudah merasa kalau Miki nggak akan bosan melakukan ini sampai tua! Tapi…"

"Kamu sekarang nggak tahu?" tanya sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

"I-… iya…" balas Miki sambil menunduk.

"Mm… mungkin kamu harus mendorong sedikit lebih keras lagi…?" tebak sang ibu sambil menoleh ke arah oven yang baru saja berdenting, membukanya, lalu mengangkat piring di dalamnya dengan cempal. Di saat yang sama, bel pintu rumah keluarga Hoshii pun berbunyi.

"Ah, mungkin ada surat edaran," ujar sang ibu sambil meletakkan piring makanan itu di depan sang putri. "Makanlah dulu, biar ibu yang terima."

"Iya…" balas Miki sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Miki Hoshii yang sekarang... akan mencoba lebih keras lagi."_

"Tuh kan… curang," bisik sang gadis sambil menyuapkan nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

**…**

"Siapa, ya?" tanya nyonya Hoshii sambil membuka pintu.

"Selamat siang… kami teman-temannya Miki dari 765 Production, bu. Saya Haruka Amami, ini Chihaya Kisaragi dan ini Takane Shijou," sapa Haruka sambil memberi salam. "Miki ada di rumah?"

"Oo, yang telepon tadi pagi ya?" balas nyonya Hoshii sambil tersenyum. "Miki sedang makan. Ayo, mari masuk! Kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah bu, terima kasih," balas Haruka sambil mengikuti petunjuk nyonya Hoshii. Berempat mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Miki, ada teman-temanmu nih," ujar sang ibu sambil memimpin ketiga gadis itu ke dalam ruang makan.

"Oh, hai semuanya~" balas Miki sambil melambaikan sendok yang ia pakai makan. "Miki minta maaf karena belum masuk kerja…"

"Wah, ibu lupa kalau kita belum beli sirup buat menyuguh tamu-tamu ini…" seru nyonya Hoshii ketika membuka lemari es. "Miki, jaga rumah sebentar ya sayang? Ibu mau ke supermarket beli sirup."

"Aduh jangan repot-repot, Hoshii-san…" ujar Haruka sambil berdiri. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum sambil membuat isyarat tangan agar Haruka duduk kembali.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. kebetulan sabun cuci kami juga sedang habis," balas nyonya Hoshii sambil keluar dari ruang makan.

"Jadi… selamat datang di rumah keluarga Hoshii," ujar Miki sambil tersenyum. "Santai saja… afu~"

"Kamu sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Takane sambil memandang piring kosong di depan Miki.

"Sudah kok, Miki sudah sehat sepenuhnya~" balas Miki sambil tersenyum. "Rencananya sih besok Miki mau masuk kerja…"

"Baguslah," Chihaya angkat bicara sebelum Haruka sempat membalas. "Kita bertiga perlu kerja keras mulai sekarang."

"Ber… tiga?" tanya Miki bingung. "Tapi kan… kalian bertiga? Ditambah Miki jadi jadi empat dong?"

"Um… begini. Kemarin Shachou mengumumkan kalau 765 Production akan membentuk unit baru menyusul kesuksesan Ryuuguu Komachi," jawab Haruka menjelaskan. "Nama unitnya Impact Blue, dan anggotanya kamu, Chihaya-chan, dan Takane-chan. Takane-chan dan Azusa-san juga dipercaya Shachou untuk membuat lagu untuk 765 Pro. Oh ya, terus Kotori-san juga naik pangkat jadi junior producer, dan Impact Blue akan ditangani olehnya."

Kabar itu membuat air muka Miki tiba-tiba bak bercahaya. Hilang sudah kelelahan jiwa yang menderanya sejak sang produser terserang stroke di depannya. Sebuah pintu boleh saja tertutup, tapi sekarang kesempatan emas untuk melakukan hal yang dicintainya telah terbuka.

"I-itu bagus banget!" seru Miki bersemangat. "Miki janji bakal usaha 250%!"

"Bagus," ujar Chihaya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tapi kita punya sedikit masalah."

"Kita akan debut dalam waktu 20 hari, tapi kita belum punya lagu single untuk dirilis," imbuh Takane sambil mengeluarkan beberapa CD kecil dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. "Aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa hasil kerjaku dan Azusa-san plus material lama yang belum pernah dilepas, tapi kami nggak bisa memutuskannya berdua kan?"

"U-uu…" Air mata haru pun berjatuhan dari mata Miki. "Miki… Miki terharu… Miki janji nggak akan mengecewakan kalian semua… Miki-…"

"Aww… iya, aku percaya Miki-chan bisa memberikan yang terbaik," balas Haruka sambil memeluk Miki. "… Kamu belum mandi ya?"

"Aaah Haruka ngerusak suasana ah!" protes Miki sambil menyeka air mata. "Di kamar Miki ada boombox, Miki bawain turun ya?"

"Ya, sekalian mandi sana," goda Chihaya sambil tertawa kecil.

**…**

"Hmh…" gumam Chihaya sambil bersandar ke sofa. "Ternyata memilih lagu susah juga…"

"Iya… Miki kok kurang sreg sama lagu-lagunya…" imbuh Miki sambil memeluk bantal kursi. "Dan lagu-lagu ini serius banget dan… apa ya, _subtle_… agak kurang cocok buat debut yang harus merebut perhatian."

"Mungkin aku dan Azusa-san terlalu banyak mendengarkan lagu-lagu serius…" desah Takane sesudah menyeruput es sirup dingin yang disuguhkan nyonya Hoshii.

"Iya juga sih…" Haruka menambahkan pendapatnya. "Tapi kalau kesan pertama yang ingin ditimbulkan Impact Blue itu 'cool & classy', lagu-lagu seperti ini harusnya cocok."

"Masalahnya Miki nggak yakin lagu-lagu seperti ini bakal disukai remaja…" balas Miki sambil menghela nafas. "Palingan kelas usianya sekitar 20-an…"

"Eh? Itu CD apa ya?" tanya Chihaya sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak CD bersampul biru tua yang menyembul keluar dari tas Takane.

"Ini… mungkin lagu yang belum dirilis?" gumam Takane sambil membaca sampulnya. " judulnya _DIsampingmu_… Anno Hitoshi, 20/8. Ini buatan Producer-san… yang terakhir? Tanggalnya sehari sebelum kita pergi ke pantai… Hmm, top secret…"

"Kita… dengarkan saja," ujar Chihaya sambil memencet tombol 'eject' di boombox milik Miki untuk mengeluarkan CD sebelumnya. Ekor matanya menangkap melankolia timbul dalam ekspresi wajah Miki.

"Mainkan lagunya," ujar Takane sambil menekan tombol 'play'.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, mic-nya berfungsi baik. Oke, kita coba ini… duh, aku belum pernah menyanyikan laguku sendiri sebelumnya. Kebayang gimana Azusa-san…"<em>

* * *

><p>"Kau… tak apa, Miki-chan?" ujar Haruka sambil melingkarkan tangan di bahu sang gadis pirang. Intro piano lagu gubahan sang produser itu mulai berkumandang.<p>

"Ya… Miki nggak apa-apa…" balas Miki lembut sambil menggenggam telapak tangan yang dilingkarkan Haruka.

* * *

><p><em>Langit biru cerah, disaput awan yang tipis<em>

_Pohon-pohon berbisik, lagu lirih angin_

_diriku terbangun, menyambut barunya hari_

_Tanpa dirimu, menemaniku di sini_

_.  
><em>

_Aah... tak terdengar lagi, lagu itu telah lama usai_

_masih terasa hembusan nafasmu, lembut menerpa wajah ini..._

* * *

><p>"Melankolis…" gumam Takane sambil menggigit ujung kuku jempolnya. "Bahkan lebih dari yang tadi…"<p>

"Kemampuan vokal benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk menyanyikan ini… uh, ini lagu yang sulit sekali," komentar Chihaya sambil mendengus pelan. "Tak kusangka… Producer-san bisa menyanyikannya…"

* * *

><p><em>di bukit merah itu, janji engkau ikat<em>

_Setia 'tuk menemaniku arungi hidup_

_Tapi mengapa kau pergi jauh di saat itu_

_Engkau... tiada di sampingku_

* * *

><p>"Lagunya sedih sekali…" gumam Haruka sambil menggenggam tangan Miki. "Pantas Producer-san menahannya…"<p>

"Ya… lagu seperti ini tidak mungkin cocok dengan idol-idol 765 Pro yang lain…" gumam Chihaya sambil menggigit bibir. "Tapi untuk Impact Blue yang anggotanya vokalis mumpuni seperti kita bertiga… lagu ini sempurna sekali…"

"Lagu ini…" desis Miki pelan.

* * *

><p><em>Jejak-jejak tipis kaupatri di atas salju<em>

_Terhapus oleh waktu, tersapu duniaku_

_Walau ku tak tahu kapan kau akan kembali_

_Sabar kau kunanti, keajaiban itu_

_.  
><em>

_Aah... mengapa kau pergi? Kau tahu ku akan merindumu_

_ku menunggumu berkata 'bercanda...' dan mencium lembut pipiku_

* * *

><p>"Miki kira… lagu ini cocok untuk debut Impact Blue," Miki akhirnya angkat bicara. "Miki… ingin menyanyikan lagu ini di panggung. Lagu ini memanggil Miki…"<p>

"Sulit menentukan koreo untuk lagu ini. Kita bisa menyanyikan lagu ini sambil diam saja atau menari pelan, hasilnya tak akan berbeda jauh," Takane urun berpendapat. "Temponya agak lambat, sulit menaikkan _hype_ penonton… tapi dengan aksen vokal yang pas, kita bisa membuat penonton menangis semua. Bagaimana, ketua?"

"H-hei! Sejak kapan aku menjadi ketua kalian?" sergah Chihaya salah tingkah. "Menurutku kita latih saja dua lagu, toh kita pasti butuh lagu untuk B-side…"

"Jadi setuju?" tanya Takane sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Miki setuju!" sambar Miki cepat.

"Satu suara dariku," imbuh Takane sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Aku setuju deh," ujar Chihaya sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi lagu mana yang akan kita jadikan B-side?"

* * *

><p><em>Pergi begitu jauh, tinggalkan semua<em>

_meninggalkan diriku di sini dan sendiri_

_Kau telah berjanji setia hingga akhir masa_

_Mana... janjimu itu?_

_.  
><em>

_Oh Tuhan yang maha esa, kupinta padamu_

_Aku ingin bertemunya_

_Walaupun hanya sedetik, walau dalam mimpiku_

_Melintas batas nan tak terlintas... Want to see you_

* * *

><p>Atas permintaan Miki, Chihaya membiarkan lagu itu tetap mengalun hingga selesai. Sebagian besar lagu ini dilalui Miki sambil tersenyum sayu, mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya dalam seminggu ini. Wisata ke pantai, keputusasaan karena mencabut nyawa, penyelamatan oleh Makoto dan sang produser… hingga kematian sang produser yang tak diduga oleh semua orang.<p>

"Miki-chan…" gumam Haruka sambil menyandarkan kepala ke bahu gadis berambut pirang itu. "Lagu ini… kalau saja lagu ini kita temukan lebih cepat…"

"Miki… tahu tak akan ada yang berubah walau lagu ini kita temukan lebih awal…" gumam Miki sambil menyeka air mata yang menggenang di ujung matanya. "Tapi Miki… bersyukur lagu ini ditemukan, karena… karena… Miki sudah menemukan apa yang akan Miki lakukan sepenuh hati…"

* * *

><p><em>di bukit merah itu, janji engkau ikat<em>

_Setia 'tuk menemaniku arungi hidup_

_Tapi mengapa kau pergi jauh di saat itu_

_Engkau... tak di sampingku_

* * *

><p>Kotori Otonashi selalu bangun pagi, bahkan sejak ditunjuk menjadi junior producer. Seperti pagi ini, ia datang di kantor tepat pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Para idola tidak akan datang hingga paling tidak pukul sepuluh karena sebagian besar dari mereka masih bersekolah. Tapi pagi itu tidak seperti biasanya, karena ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek menunggu di depan pintu masuk gedung kecil 765 Pro.<p>

"Oh, pagi Kotori-san!" ujar sang gadis sambil menghampirinya. "Selamat atas promosinya ya! Miki ada di bawah bimbingan Kotori-san mulai sekarang!"

"Miki… -chan?" Ujar sang produser junior yang pangling itu. "Astaga, kamu kelihatan beda! Lebih segar!"

"Ehehe, Miki pikir Miki sudah nggak perlu mengecat rambut lagi," ujar Miki sambil tersenyum. "Sekalian bikin imej baru! Miki nggak akan malas lagi!"

"Ah, bagus! Aku suka semangatmu, Miki-chan!" ujar sang produser junior sambil tertawa kecil. "Hari ini…. Hmm, mungkin sebaiknya kita mulai dari yang ringan dulu. Latihan vokal dan pose nanti jam 10, bagaimana?"

"Siap Producer-chan!" balas Miki sambil menghormat a la tentara. "Oh, dan kemarin kami bertiga sudah memutuskan lagu apa yang akan dipilih untuk debut nanti."

"Oh ya? Lagu yang mana?" tanya Kotori penasaran.

"Aku bawa kopiannya di sini, tapi masternya ada di Chihaya-chan," ujar Miki sambil mengacungkan sebuah pemutar MP3.

* * *

><p><em>Pergi begitu jauh, tinggalkan semua<em>

_meninggalkan diriku di sini dan sendiri_

_Kau telah berjanji setia hingga akhir masa_

_Aah... janjimu gugur_

* * *

><p>"Mmm… lumayan, agak melakolis tapi terdengar megah. Kalau kita bisa dapat komposer bagus, ini bisa jadi hits," komentar Kotori pada hasil rekaman kasar ketiga penyanyi Impact Blue itu sambil tersenyum. "Kalian dapat lagu ini dari mana?"<p>

"Producer-san yang membuatnya… ini karya terakhirnya," balas Miki sambil tersenyum sayu. "Selesai dibuat… sehari-dua hari sebelum kami pergi liburan ke pantai…"

"Ah… begitu…" ucap Kotori pelan. Luka hati itu masih segar, belum tertutup sepenuhnya. "Kau tahu, Miki…? Aku… pernah mengatakan hal yang mirip isi lagu ini saat menunggui Producer-san waktu itu…"

"Tuhan… bekerja dengan cara yang hanya diketahuinya sendiri," balas Miki sambil memeluk Kotori dengan lembut.

* * *

><p><em>Di bukit merah itu, janji engkau ikat<em>

_Setia 'tuk menemaniku arungi hidup_

_Tapi mengapa kau pergi jauh di saat itu_

_Engkau... tiada di sampingku_

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

[1]: Touge itu balap jalanan Jepang yang dilakukan di jalan gunung. Contohnya dalam fiksi: serial Initial D.

[2]: Kei-car itu kelas mobil kecil Jepang, kira-kira setingkat Suzuki Karimun atau Daihatsu Ceria tapi di bawah kapasitas Toyota Avanza.

[3]: Arti harfiahnya "Hei, kamu~" (kalimat buat ngeceng) tapi oleh Miki dijawab "Namaku bukan 'kamu', tapi Miki." Yeah, ini lelucon spesifik bahasa Jepang. Scene ini ada di episode 5 anime Idolmaster, kalau mau lihat konteksnya.

[4]: Kira-kira artinya 'Selamat kembali'; kurang enak kalau dalam bahasa Indonesia.

[5]: Idol Academy adalah acara prestisius dalam dunia Idolmaster, semacam pagelaran besar dimana para idol saling unjuk kemampuan.

[6]: 'Minna' artinya 'kalian semua'; kurang enak kalau dalam bahasa Indonesia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

FINALLY. #jedotinpalakemeja

Dibanding _**Kiss Me Goodbye**_ kemaren, fic ini lebih dekat ama canon Idolmaster. Ada elemen AU, tapi fic ini masih bisa cocok ke dalam canon Idolmaster terutama yang anime. Riset fic ini juga asdfghjkl gilanya, seperti yang diketahui para teman menggalau saya di twitter. Oh, juga ada banyak shout-out, joke, dan hal-hal kecil yang saya 'sembunyikan' di fic ini, see if you could find them all :3 Sebenernya saya masih agak kurang puas dengan akhir cerita yang lumayan menggantung seperti ini, tapi untuk saat ini cukuplah. Kalo cukup banyak orang yang minta epilog, saya tambahkan.

Seperti biasa, saya menerjemahkan lagu _Tonari Ni…_ agar fic tidak menjadi songfic. Logikanya, lirik yang diterjemahkan tidak sama persis dengan lirik aslinya, sehingga tidak bisa dianggap "_Copying_ from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain" yang dilarang. Apalagi, saya tidak menyertakan not sehingga perbedaannya semakin tidak jelas ;)

*kembali melihat setumpuk proyek lain*

ZETSUBOUSHITAAAAAA #terjundaripohontoge


End file.
